nationfandomcom_sv-20200214-history
Användare:Ooswesthoesbes/Vordabuox
aflą n. a power, strength agar n. r beating as a punishment Agir m. i mythological snake agjo f. o sharp edge of a knife or sword ahornar m. a maple ahvo f. o. river, stream akarną n. a acorn akjusi f. jo axe akrar m. a agricultural field alar m. a awl (instrument) aldrą n. a lifetime, age algir m. i elk, moose aljaną n. a jealousy, jealousness alvi f. jo large river alvir m. i elf, fairy alvis f. c/t swan alx m. c/h (underground) shelter alðir f. i century, age alðį f. in oldness, old age alðǫ f. on hollow (of a tree), wave andją n. a end apalją n. a apple arfją n. a inheritance armar m. a arm arsar m. a arse, anus, buttocks arvar m. a heritage arvar n. r scar arþrą n. a small plough asenjar m. a slave askar m. a ash tree astar m. a group of people, branch avaro m. an offspring, descendants avjǫ f. on ebb avo m. an grandfather avenją n. a substance, matter, topic, subject axą n. a ear (of grain) axlo f. o shoulder, mountain ridge axo f. o axis, axle aðalar m. a liquid manure aþalingar m. a stupid and annoying person aþnar m. a season á''' f. o/á river, stream '''ár n. r/ár copper, bronze ągolar m. a fishhook ąkolar m. a ankle ąsar m. a long low hill, ridge ąvahtar m. a servant ąvahtją n. a service ąveltar m. a anvil, stithy ąverją n. a bucket ąðją n. a end ąþją n. a forehead bagmar m. a beam, balk bakari m. a/i baker baką n. a back (anatomy), backside baltją n. a belt, girdle, zone balvą n. a demon barr n. r/r needle (of a tree) barilar m. a vessel, container barją n. a berry barną n. a child barogar m. a barrow, castrated boar barsar m. a perch (fish) barvar m. a pinewood, coniferous forest barðar m. a beard bastar m. a bast baðją n. a flowerbed baðmar m. a beam, balk baþą n. a bath bátar m. a. boat bągilar m. a unrefined person bąsar m. a barn, stall belją n. a sword bergar m. a mountain, hill beðą n. a question bielą n. a bonfire bikkilar m. a stonemason biliþją n. a image, picture, likeness biðą n. a waiting, delay biðilar m. a seeker, requestor bjórą n. a beer bjóðar m. a offer table, altar blaðą n. a leaf, sheet, blade blívą n. a lead blokką n. a block bluostrą n. a personal sacrifice in a battle bluotą n. a sacrifice, offering bluoþą n. a blood bokkar m. a buck bolstrar m. a pillow, bolster, cushion boltar m. a bolt borðą n. a table, board boskar m. a bush, thicket botnar m. a bottom bottar m. a piece, chunk, bit bovą n. a barley boðą n. a offer brahtar m. a noise bremą n. a surf, surface of the sea bręką n. a slope, hillside brínar m. a brine, salt water brívar m. a porridge brįką n. a slope, hillside brjóstą n. a breast brokenją n. a bracken (type of fern) brorðar m. a point, spike, stinger (of an insect), thorn broþą n. a broth bruokar m. a marsh, bog, moor, swamp brąðar m. a torch, burning log, sword bråðą n. a bread buokstavar m. a letter (of the alphabet) buormar m. a bosom buoþlą n. a dwelling, house, abode burhs f. c/g city búkar m. a belly, abdomen búrr m. a/r cage, prison búðilar m. a pouch, bag bų n. a/bų hamlet bųðą n. a bundle bæną n. a bone bætilar m. a chisel bågar m. a armlet, bracelet båkną n. a beacon dagar m. a day dalar m. a valley dalkar m. a clasp, tongue of a buckle dammar m. a dam Danimarkur m. u Denmark danir m. i Dane daniską n. a Danish degolar m. a melting pot, crucible díkar m. a dike díkją n. a ditch, trench djórą n. a (wild) animal, beast dolgar m. a debt dolgą n. a scar dolkar m. a dagger dragar n. r sediment in a liquid dravar n. r dirt, filth drevą n. a driving force drjógjo m. an bloodshed, violence drohtenar m. a lord, master drągjar m. a boy drågar m. a ghost, delusion dråmar m. a dream duogtínar m. a daytime duokar m. a cloth, rag, linen, fabric, screen, curtain (at the theater), canvas duomar m. a sentence, conviction, judgement, verdict, opinion dúnar m. a dune dųstą n. a dust dvergar m. a dwarf dægą n. a dough dælą n. a part, portion dæską n. a Danish eftulą n. a newt, salamander egilar m. a sea urchin eglar m. a leech ehvar m. a horse erhar m. a feral goat erlar m. a earl, nobleman erðbarją n. a strawberry etonar m. a giant evistrą n. a sheepfold, enclosure for sheep eviðją n. a flock of sheep eðrar m. a edge, limit, margin, border, perimeter, boundary ęstrar m. a lard, grease fahar n. r sheep faką n. a compartment, box, slot, trade, profession, subject of expertise faldir m. i fold, folding faldistuolar m. a folding-chair faloðar m. a enclosure, enclosed space, pen, fold falǫ f. on plain, heath fanją n. a mere, shallow lake in a swamp farą n. a passage farhar m. a piglet farmar m. a cargo, load, charge farnar m. a fern fatą n. a container, vessel, tank, barrel faxą n. a mane faþmar m. a hug, embrace, fathom fár n. r/fár sheep fągą n. a catch fąją n. a mere, shallow lake in a swamp fellą n. a skin, hide, fell felrar m. a rock, cliff feltar n. r felt felþą n. a field, plain fergonją n. a forested mountain feskar m. a fish fetą n. a step fetorar m. a fetter, lace fetrar m. a fetter, lace fęfilar m. a fool, idiot fęgrar m. a finger fęvolar m. a fool, idiot firgjor m. (pl.) a men, people fįfilar m. a fool, idiot fįgrar m. a finger fįvolar m. a fool, idiot flatją n. a flat rocky surface flaxą n. a flax fljósar n. r fleece flokkar m. a group, flock, category fluorr m. a/r floor flænar m. a speartip, prong flæską n. a bacon flåhar m. a flea flåją n. a small boat flåmar m. a current, stream foglar m. a bird folką n. a people, race, nation forhiþą n. a woodland, forest forkar m. a beam, pole, stick, stake forsar m. a waterfall, torrent foxar m. a polar bear froskar m. a frog frostą n. a frost fréduomar m. a freedom fréhalsar m. a freedom, liberty fræhtir f. i freight frævą n. a seed, semen, offspring fråjar m. a warlord fråþar m. a frog fulkją n. a municipality fuorją n. a opportunity, chance fuoðrą n. a fodder furedorją n. a prch, vestibule, place before the door fæmar m. a sea foam gagolar m. a gale, sweetwillow galmar m. a echo galðrar m. a magic, sorcery, witchcraft gamaną n. a fun, pleasure, joy, enjoyment garną n. a yarn garðar m. a garden gatą n. a hole, opening gągar m. a act of walking, movement, flow, action, hallway, corridor gelaðar m. a gully gelją n. a gill gelstrą n. a tax, tribute gelðą n. a fee, payment gírlar m. a hostage glarą n. a glass glívą n. a joy, gladness, merriment glåmar m. a jubilation gmįþją n. a memory, remembrance gnattar m. a mosquito gnåtar m. a associate, companion, comrade, follower golþą n. a gold gorą n. a half-digested stomach contents, filth, manure, feces, dung gorðilar m. a girdle, belt Goðar m. a God goðą n. a god, diety gǫðar m. a gound, eye mucus grasą n. a glass grepą n. a grip, gripping, holding grietar m. a weeping, crying grjótą n. a grit grúnją n. a secret counsel, mystery, secret rite gviepenją n. a weapons, arms, armament gædją n. a lack, want, deficiency, shortage, need gærr m. a/r spear gåkar m. a cuckoo gåmar m. a (negative) attention harvar m. a harrow hatar n. r hate himno f. o membrane, film, thin layer hrefir m. i stomach hvervją n. a cluster of farms hælar n. r success, luck, happiness ígolar m. a sea urchin ingągar m. a entry, entrance įgągar m. a entry, entrance įstrar m. a lard, grease jakją n. a floating ice, iceberg, floe járą n. a year jekolar m. a icicle jierą n. a year joką n. a yoke jostar m. a cheese jóholą n. a yule, midwinter jǫglingar m. a youth, teenager kalvar n. r calf (cattle) lahvar n. r thigh ljúðiruoðjǫ f. on democracy ląvar n. r lamb ląðą n. a land, country, state mennungǫ f. on culture noranar m. a Norwegian person norską n. a Norwegian language Norvegur m. u Norway rekvar n. r twilight remar n. r tranquility of seawater revar m. a fox sagogą n. a history sagǫ f. on story, tale segar n. r victory, triumph siður m. u religion, belief spriekǫ f. on language, speech stjúrnirmaþlą n. a politics stęvar n. r sturdiness, firmness, strength svenską n. a Swedish svęranar m. a Swede svęską n. a Swedish Svjárigur m. u Sweden ųvihvervją n. a nature, environment, surroundings vorðą n. a word vorðabuox f. c/k dictionary ægą n. a egg ægo m. an owner, possessor ægǫ f. on property, possession æhti n. i direction æhtir f. i family, dynasty, lineage, generation æhtjer m. er/æhtjer owner, possessor ælðar m. a pyre, funeral pile æmar m. a steam æmurjǫ f. on ember, hot ash ænkjǫ f. on widow ærandą n. a message, errand ær n. c ore æro f. o oar, peddle ærur m. u messager, messenger, servant æsko f. o demand ætrą n. a pus, purulent matter ævar m. a long time, eternity æx f. c/k oak tree æðar m. a divine appearance æðją n. a isthmus æþar m. a oath æþaxjǫ f. on lizard æþǫ f. on mother ågo n. an eye årr m. a/r moist earth, wet clay, mud åstrą n. a east åðar m. a wealth, riches þęgą n. a assembly, meeting, council þingą n. a parliament þingalíkar a parliamentary þįgą n. a assembly, meeting, council